


Are you a Jedi?

by Batsy7



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din and Luke are soulmates, M/M, OOC, soulmate, 灵魂伴侣
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy7/pseuds/Batsy7
Summary: 灵魂伴侣的印记是两个人见面说的第一句话。而曼达洛人丁贾林的那句话是I am.配对：卢克x丁贾林。前后有意义。灵魂伴侣设定。搞笑，OOC。
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 8





	Are you a Jedi?

是时候说再见了。

丁眼中满含热泪，看着绝地抱着古古进了电梯，大腿内侧的痒意逐渐灼热。

就在电梯门即将关闭的时候，丁突然福至心灵，一把扒住了电梯门，“等等！”

绝地和古古一起抬头看着他。

“我必须得问你一个问题……”丁深吸一口气，“你的灵魂印记是什么？”

“Are you a Jedi？”

“不，我当然不是……哦。”丁突然明白过来，“I am。”

“我的意思是我的灵魂印记是‘I am’。这是你对我说的第一句话，对吗？”

“还真是。”卢克抱着古古从电梯里出来，R2发出哔哔声。显然因为这突然状况，他们一时半会儿应该走不了了。

“你介意检查一下你的印记吗？看看它是不是有了颜色。”曼达洛人湿润的棕眼睛充满期待。

绝地撸起袖子露出小臂，上面是一行蓝色的“你是个绝地吗？”。绝地皱着眉头看向曼达洛人，“你的呢？”

“呃……“一种很明显的窘迫出现在曼达洛人脸上，”我可能需要一个比较隐私的地方来检查我的印记，它位置比较奇怪。请等我一下好吗？”

曼达洛人抱着头盔去了洗手间。

舰桥的氛围有些奇怪。就好比交响曲的演奏正在高潮部分却突然被人喊了暂停，或者正在战斗中却突然子弹卡壳（卡拉语）。剩下的人面面相觑，绝地显然没有主动开口的意图。“所以……你叫什么，绝地？”卡拉问道。

“我能要个签名吗！”曼达洛人再次回到舰桥的时候，隔着老远就听见卡拉的尖叫。头盔重新戴上让他感觉安全和熟悉，以及他大腿内侧的印记的确也变成了蓝色。事实显而易见，那个绝地就是他的灵魂伴侣。

“所以我检查了我的印记，它的确……”

“你敢相信吗？！他是卢克·天行者！”卡拉兴冲冲打断了丁。

“……谁？”丁茫然地问了一句。

“天啊！你的历史谁教的？卢克！那个炸了死星的英雄！”

“……你炸了死星？！”丁不知道该对此作何反应，幸好，面对兴奋的卡拉，绝地的尴尬不比他少。

绝地，或者说卢克，绕过试图握住他手甚至给他个拥抱的卡拉，朝着曼达洛人走过去。头盔让他没法再看见那双棕色的眼睛，但他总可以用原力感受到这个曼达洛人，温柔，强大，坚定，甚至还带着点难得的天真。“所以，关于你的印记？”

“哦是的。它也变蓝了。我想你是我的灵魂伴侣。”

“我同意你的看法。”卢克微笑起来，他怀里的古古看看卢克，又看看丁，歪歪头发出疑惑的声音。

“根据曼达洛信条，如果一个曼达洛人找到灵魂伴侣，必须劝说对方加入曼达洛族群……”丁必须试一试，尽管他很怀疑绝地会同意。

“关于这个……绝地有着不同的信条。”卢克露出为难的表情，“绝地不被允许拥有灵魂伴侣，因为太多牵绊了。”

“按照曼达洛信条，如果一个曼达洛人无法说服灵魂伴侣加入，那么他也无法再做一个曼达洛人……”丁的声音艰涩，他从没想过离开自己的族群。

“我很抱歉……”卢克几乎能听到这个曼达洛人心碎的声音，“就算没有绝地的规定，我想我也没办法接受你的信仰。我不能假装成自己不是的人。”

当这个曼达洛人沉默的时候，几乎像个安静的雕像。他的肩膀下沉，头盔低下来，“所以……我没有任何机会吗？”

他本该斩钉截铁地说“没有”的。但是那种悲伤太过纯粹和浓重，以及怀里的小家伙感受到自己父亲的情绪后突然抬头用那双大眼睛乞求地看着他，“额……如果曼达洛人愿意接受一个绝地，如果你能介绍我了解更多的曼达洛文化，也许……可以试试看？”

“那么我跟你一起走。”曼达洛人上前一步，那种脆弱的不稳定消失了，他再次变得坚定和温和，如同广袤的大地一般。

带着一个曼达洛人一起踏上旅途可不是他计划之内的事情。卢克几乎能想象莱娅冲着他大吼的样子，年轻的绝地为此缩了缩脖子。但是既然他已经说了可以试试，就没有继续拒绝的理由。“好吧……”，古古为此发出兴奋的啾声，小家伙明白发生了什么。

“等等！”博卡坦立刻表示反对，“你不能就这样跟着绝地离开。你手上的暗剑，是本应属于我的。”

“而我已经提出了可以把它直接给你，”丁解下暗剑再次递向博卡坦，“现下也是一样。我不想要它。”

“上次不经决斗直接收下暗剑的后果就是曼达洛人的分崩离析。古道传承至今，自有它的道理。如果我想要再次挥动暗剑，就必须赢得名正言顺。” 博卡坦说着，瞥了一眼卢克。

“不。”丁挡在卢克身前，“他只是说会试试，他还不算曼达洛人的灵魂伴侣。”

“抱歉，我错过了什么吗？”卢克从后面探出头。

“在曼达洛的文化中，如果你向一个曼达洛人发出决斗邀请，等同于也向他的灵魂伴侣提出。这是为了表示对灵魂伴侣的尊敬。但实际上，能找到灵魂伴侣的人本就很少……”丁没有回头，但卢克能感受到他紧绷的身体和精神。这个曼达洛人想要保护他。已经很久没人像这样挡在他身前了，因为不关心，因为他不需要……卢克感到惊讶，还有一点感动。

“好吧。你以为我想跟一个绝地打起来吗？”博卡坦耸了耸肩，“但是你，你和我，我们之间的决斗不可避免。”

“你们不能现在决斗，”科斯卡站在博卡坦身侧，眼神担忧地瞥过她的小腿，“你在流血。”

方才吉迪恩冲博卡坦胡乱开了很多枪，大多数都被贝斯卡钢的盔甲挡住了，但还是有一下贯穿了她的大腿。血液染红了腿甲的边缘，但博卡坦对此只字未提，甚至走路的姿势都没怎么改变，以至于只有科斯卡注意到了。

“你还好吗？”现在其他人也注意到了，“她是对的。你受伤了，当务之急应该处理伤口，而不是再次战斗。”

博卡坦眼神凌厉地扫过科斯卡，似乎对于她指出自己受伤的事实颇为不悦，“如果我不能现在得到暗剑，这个曼达洛人就会跟着他的绝地伴侣离开。暗剑近在咫尺，我不可能再让它从我手中被夺走。”

丁叹气，他转向卢克，“我知道这请求有些过分，但是你能在这里等几天吗？等博卡坦伤口痊愈，然后我们进行决斗后，再一起离开。”

卢克有自己的计划。如果他要以一己之力重建绝地的传承，那他就有许多的知识需要学习，许多的力敏需要接触，许多的训练需要开展……不过几天功夫他还是有的。更何况他几乎能看到曼达洛人的棕色狗狗眼了。“我没异议。”

事情就这样敲定下来。卢克和格洛古暂时留在了博卡坦的这艘前帝国巡洋舰上。好消息是这上面有足够的资源和武器，以及空房间。坏消息是有几个漏网之鱼逃跑了，为了安全，他们跳入了超空间。本来能够离开的另外两个不是曼达洛人的女性也不得不留下来。

“所以，按照约定，博卡坦她们得到了这艘船。那你们其他人呢？”卢克在返回自己房间的路上问同行的曼达洛人。似乎所有人都在给这对新晋的灵魂伴侣创造空间。

“我救回了格洛古。”曼达洛人怀中的小家伙在听到自己名字时好奇地扭头，然后咯咯笑了，“这就足够了。其他人是我的朋友，他们是来帮我的。卡拉，那个很喜欢你的女战士，她来自奥德朗，现在是新共和国的警长。另一个人，芬妮克，她是个神枪手。”

“听起来你有不少厉害的朋友。我也认识一个来自奥德朗的人，她是我的妹妹。”

“所以，你也是奥德朗人？”

“不。实际上我来自塔图因。情况有点复杂……”

“如果你不想说的话，我完全理解。”

“不。这真地很复杂。一时半会儿解释不清。我有个复杂的家庭。”

“我是个孤儿。”

“……抱歉，我不该提起这个话题。”

“没关系。我的亲生父母在战争中去世，曼达洛人收留了我，把我抚养长大，我很感激他们。于是我宣誓并加入了曼达洛人。”

“曼达洛人在银河系相当出名。我小时候听说过很多关于你们的传说。”

“不是所有故事都是真的。但是灵魂伴侣的确是曼达洛文化中相当重要的一部分。我们把这看作是一种神赐的祝福。一个曼达洛人必须忠于他的灵魂伴侣，否则会有惩罚降临。”

“在我成为绝地之前，我也憧憬过灵魂伴侣。但是那更像是个爱情童话，而不是真实的。见面的第一句话就能证明两个人灵魂契合？一段亲密关系应该是需要时间的。”

“我同意。”曼达洛人停下了脚步。他们已经到了卢克挑选好的房间，这之前属于某个帝国余部的低级军官。房间不大，但是经过收拾以后还算干净舒适。

“我的房间到了。”身高原因，卢克需要仰视才能面对曼达洛人的头盔。这本该带来压迫感，如果不是卢克能够感受到曼达洛人的那种纯粹的关心的话。

“我知道。”曼达洛人指了指身后，“我的房间就在隔壁。”

这瞬间卢克才意识到曼达洛人对待灵魂伴侣有多认真。他主动攀谈，讲述身世，他知道他的房间，并且就住在隔壁，远离了其他人，更别提他之前还挡在他身前。年轻的绝地似乎有了一个追求者。

而且原力在上，卢克并不讨厌这种感觉。

卢克打开门又回头，曼达洛人依旧站在原地，抱着孩子看向他，“我忘记问了，你的名字是什么？”

“丁，”曼达洛人回答，“我的名字是丁·贾林。”


End file.
